


“sorry, i couldn’t sleep”

by xequros



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, fluffy kiibouma because they’re adorable, oblivious kiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xequros/pseuds/xequros
Summary: kokichi has a nightmare, so he sleeps in kiibo’s room. one thing leads to another, and he’s suddenly spouting out a lowkey wack confession
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	“sorry, i couldn’t sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO PUT THIS EARLIER but this has v3 spoilers for the first 4 deaths!!! it also kinda... explains the deaths so if u arent a whore for spoilers skip the first paragraph

Kokichi woke from his uncomfortable slumber, shaking uncontrollably. He tried to draw in deep breaths, barely getting swift puffs of air. It was all too surreal— blood everywhere coming from the wound on Rantaro's head, Kaede being choked out as she hit each piano key drawing out a bitter and unpleasant melody, the unbearable sight of Ryoma's disregarded skeleton, Kirumi desperately trying to escape, opening cuts and scratches on her hands as she climbed the thorny vine. The deaths of their 4 friends in which they were forced to watch.

Kokichi always put up the front that he didn't care if anyone died- that this was all a fun game to them. That everyone was merely puppets at his fingertips. Spinning lie after lie during trials, guiding them further away from the truth. If you asked anyone, they would certainly respond with,

"Kokichi Ouma is a pain to be around."

Kokichi felt helpless. Despite how he acts and what he says, he's actually a very fragile boy whose been lead down the wrong path in life. He could do absolutely nothing but stand by and watch his peers doubt and harm each other. Even if he did want to be helpful- even if he did want to try, he wouldn't be able to. All of his classmates look down on him, express nothing but disgust towards him. Of course, Kokichi pretends to not care, but sometimes, words could hurt.

Well- everybody except for Kiibo, that is.

Kiibo is Kokichi's best- and only- friend in the academy. Despite Kokichi's rude insults and comments on the robot, Kiibo always wanted to get closer to and understand the dictator. Goddamn that robot.

His smile, his laugh, how addicting his touch was, Kokichi hated it. Or, atleast, that's what he'd say if anyone asked. Really, deep down, he knew he was just too stubborn and afraid to accept his feelings. Too afraid of what Kiibo would think. The robot was known to be kind and accepting, yes, but it'd be impossible for him to accept- hell, let alone return his feelings. Kokichi Ouma is not what you would describe as a "likable person".

His breathing slowly recovering from the jagged and harsh state it was in earlier, Kokichi began to push himself out of bed. He hadn't realized he had been crying in his sleep until he felt the tears cool, quickly wiping his eyes. He trudged over to his bathroom, splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to fully snap out of his tired state.

He drew his hands to his face in a deep sigh, looking out the bathroom door to his alarm clock. 11:34 was displayed in bold numbers. Kokichi contemplated for a second. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep alone, especially in his own room. He also knew that Kiibo would be okay if he stopped to visit, considering the robot shouldn't really need to be charging around this time. Finally coming to a decision, he grabbed his pillow and marched towards his door. Opening it, he silently made his way towards Kiibo's room.

When he arrived at the door, he stood there for a while, contemplating if he should go back. After taking a while to think, he shook the thought out of his head and steadily knocked on the door.

He heard a bit of shuffling and muttering, but eventually the door opened to reveal a tired-looking robot. Kiibo seemed to light up when he noticed Kokichi, his posture straightening and his facial expression looking more attentive and awake. Looking down at the slightly shorter male, he flashed a small smile.

_Ba-thump. ___

__

__Kokichi felt his heart beat against his chest at the sight. Quickly snapping out of it before the robot could notice the faint blush on his cheeks, he put on his usual grin and put his hands behind his head comfortably, struggling with the pillow he held._ _

____

____

"Hey, Kiiboy!! I couldn't sleep because my room was too cold, soooo I hope you don't mind me sleeping in here!" Kokichi said in his childish tone, swiftly thinking of an excuse as to why he came. Kiibo looked taken aback for a second before saying, "Ouma-kun, it's nearly midnight. Is the situation really that urgent?"

Kokichi ignored Kiibo's questions as he slid past him and into his room. “Kiiboy, its really clean in here! What, do ya have OCD or something? Wait, probably not- I don’t think robots can have that,” Kokichi teased, grinning as he came in.

“Hey! That’s robophobic! And it’s clean in here because I keep my stuff organized, unlike you!” Kiibo shouted, pointing a finger at Kokichi.

Kokichi let his eyes well up with fake tears, as he looked up at Kiibo sadly. “W-Why are you being so c-cruel to me?” Kokichi stuttered out before balling his hands into fists and throwing his head back, sobbing obnoxiously loud. Swiftly, Kiibo speedwalked over to Kokichi and put a finger over his mouth, wiping his fake tears with his other hand. “Quiet down Ouma-kun, it’s late and others are sleeping,” Kiibo said, sighing to show his disappointment. The contact made Kokichi blush, and he pulled away before the robot could notice the pink tint that coated his cheeks.

From his current position, Kokichi did a running leap onto Kiibo’s bed, falling into the middle of it, right on his stomach. Kiibo chuckled quietly while walking over to his side of the bed and sitting down on it. Kiibo grabbed his charger that was plugged into a nearby outlet and plugged it in, laying back onto the bed.

Kokichi followed suit, throwing his pillow down onto the bed and snuggling up onto it, taking up majority of the blanket.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Kokichi blankly stared at Kiibo’s chest, taking in how he looked without all of the bulky armor. His neck and above was pale white, while the rest of his torso was a dark grey, but not quite dark enough to be considered black. His actual body was shaped like that of a real human, under all of the steel armor he usually wore.

No matter how much Kokichi tried, he couldn’t go to sleep. Kiibo didn’t necessarily have to sleep himself, but when he does it can take him up to a few minutes to actually doze off. Therefore, they were both still awake, Kiibo’s eyes closed but not sleeping, hence the light finger tapping that could be heard every time Kiibo tapped his metal leg.

“So, what’s the actual reason you came over?” Kiibo asked, breaking the silence. “What do you mean, I already said it’s because my room is cold...” Kokichi responded in a much flatter tone than usual. He wasn’t about to admit he came over because of a lame nightmare.

“I know you keep your room pretty hot all of the time, Ouma-kun. Everytime I come over you say its so you don’t ‘freeze to death’,” Kiibo responded with a low hum.

Kokichi fell silent for a few seconds, struggling to find an excuse. Finally, he sighed. “I-I had a nightmare...” he said softly, almost hoping Kiibo didn’t hear it. But of course, he did. His eyes opening and looking over at Kokichi, he asked, “What was it about?”

“...I thought of everyone’s death again...I hate this stupid game, I hate having to watch everyone suffer, I hate having to live in suspense, I hate Monokuma, I hate having to doubt everyone, I hate everything about this shitty situation we’re in!” Kokichi snapped, his eyes starting to well up with tears. Kiibo stayed quiet for a second before turning to face Kokichi and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Kokichi’s breath hitched and he felt himself starting to blush, but relaxed into the hug nonetheless. Kiibo noticed Kokichi’s soft trembling, and gathered that Kokichi was crying. Not the fake sobbing he did, but genuine tears.

Kiibo wasn’t the best at comforting people, especially not Kokichi, so he hoped letting Kokichi sob into his chest while holding him close would help.

Thankfully, it did, and after a few minutes, he felt Kokichi’s trembling stop and his breaths calming down. “It’s okay, Ouma-kun. We all promised Kaede we would make it out of here and stay as friends, right? I have faith in everybody, I know we’ll get out of here sooner or later.” Kiibo softly said, opting to rest his chin on Kokichi’s head. Kokichi tensed up at the contact, but soon relaxed. Another few minutes had passed, the 2 boys letting a comfortable silence engulf them, before Kokichi decided to break it again.

“Hey, Kiiboy?” Kokichi asked.

“Yeah?”

“Can.. can robots love?” Kokichi asked, it hardly coming out as a whisper. Kiibo let out a thoughtful hum before responding, “It depends. What does it feel like to love?”

Kokichi stayed silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. “Um... well, I guess... I guess it’s kinda like... a friend but a lot more? I’m talking like, you wanna hold them close and never let go, ya wanna protect them... you want to see them happy... you get this warm and fuzzy feeling when they’re around? I don’t know, that kinda sappy shit.” Kokichi tried his best to explain, his face flushed red by the time he was done. Kiibo kept quiet for a few seconds. Kokichi glanced up to the little bit of Kiibo’s face he could see, and the fact Kiibo was blushing didn’t go unnoticed by Kokichi.

Then Kiibo broke into a smile. “Is it wrong to tell somebody you love them?” Kiibo asked, his voice quieter than before. “No...it’s better to tell them, actually. So you don’t spend time worrying about it, which could end in you backing out.” Kokichi replied, looking back down.

“...I see.” Kiibo paused before continuing. “Do you love anyone?” Kiibo asked.

“...Yeah, there’s this one person. He’s always there for me, he understands me, I feel comfortable and safe around him, I always find excuses to hang out with him, he’s oblivious to a lot of things but it’s kinda cute in a way...” Kokichi cut himself off once he realized he was rambling.

“Who is it?”

“...”

Kokichi pursed his lips, thinking over the decision of telling Kiibo or not. He knew that if he didn’t do it now, he would probably never confess. Drawing out a long breath, he made up his mind.

Tightening his grip on Kiibo, he paused for a little. “Well.. to tell you the truth... I’ve liked you for a while now. I mean, you’re the only one who bothers to talk to me, you’re so nice to me, you put up with me even when I make robophobic comments...” Kokichi smiled once he noticed he used the word ‘robophobic’. But then, remembering the situation, his smile faltered, and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection.

Silence.

The suspense was killing Kokichi, and right as he was about to save himself by saying his signature “It’s a lie!” he felt Kiibo pull him closer.

“I see. Love was that odd sensation I’ve been feeling for you? And you feel the same way? That’s...comforting.” Kiibo said, as if it weren’t a big deal.

Kokichi, on the other hand, was freaking out. His face was flushed beyond belief, and he struggled to find words, just mumbling out a bunch of stutters. Kiibo chuckled quietly at this, before squeezing Kokichi softly.

Kokichi felt his eyes tear up again. “Y-you dumb robot, you s-should’ve told me sooner...” Kokichi said quietly, the tone of his voice sounded as if he were about to cry. Despite his words, he was clinging onto Kiibo as if he were to let go, he’d disappear forever. Kiibo felt himself smile again. “Don’t cry, Ouma-kun.”

“I-I’m just so h-happy,” Kokichi responded, burying his face into Kiibo’s chest. “D-Don’t ever leave me, dumb r-robot.”

Kiibo moved his head from ontop of Kokichi’s to place a soft kiss onto his temple.

“I won’t.”


End file.
